


《昼夜》11-12

by Jumber



Category: all陌 - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 14:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumber/pseuds/Jumber





	《昼夜》11-12

第三章 

11

“你在看什么？”

金色的Logo镶在黑墙内，嘉羿轻轻揉了揉眼睛，他望向橱窗内的木偶模特身着的乳白色长裙，惊讶得神情痴迷。他让司机在店前停车，手指了指，何昶希探身望过去，听见嘉羿发问：“这件适合陌陌吗？”

何昶希无语地缩回了脖子，只觉得自己可能太多年未见儿时好友，竟然对他奇怪的性癖一无所知。他也曾见过冯俊杰的女装，却更期望看到对方穿男装时候的模样，他明白，有些人虽然套上了裙子，而这身衣服却不适合他，而林陌却不同，他生下一副男儿皮囊，实际却是个畸形儿。他本该就是女人，他的裙子是他皮相的一部分，失去了亮光闪闪的裹身裙，他就被剥皮抽筋——他灭亡了。

何昶希答道：“那不是婚纱吗？”

“晚礼服吧，当婚纱也未尝不可。”嘉羿笑着说道。下了车走入店内，他将林陌的码子记得很全，胸围腰围臀围，他可是亲手丈量过陌陌裸体的裁缝。没让何昶希等太久，嘉羿便拎着纸袋走了出来，他裹着寒风钻入车内，对司机说了声：“去医院吧。”

“你做了什么？”何昶希瞥了眼纸袋，短促地笑了声：“是惹陌陌生气了吗？还得带着礼物赔罪。”

嘉羿并没有讲清，含糊道：“陌陌不告诉我他家地址，我生气了，现在人正在医院躺着了。”

何昶希了然地“啊“了一声，明白为何司机正开往医院方向，原来是向美人请罪去了。何昶希嘲笑嘉羿的傻气：“人不告诉你，你还没本事自己查了吗，什么时候成的守法公民？”

“我都清楚，见到他第一眼后就让老李把他资料给我了。”嘉羿当晚踏入Eros，陌陌的小腿缠在钢管上，他穿得细高跟将舞台踩得哒哒响，感官的刺激割裂了嘉羿的耳朵，刺痛了他的眼睛，他平生第一次感受到了危险的逼近，他陷入了吊桥效应，他恋爱了。

“多可怕啊，你不会弄死他吧。”何昶希怕嘉羿疯癫，情痴疯癫起来可要了人命，他明白挚友手中的血沾得不会比自己要少。

“怎么可能？”嘉羿略显诧异地说，接着他又露出了一丝笑，“我真的爱上他了，没他我可没法活。”

抵达医院后，目送嘉羿下了车，司机问何昶希要去哪里。何昶希低头看了会手机，想了想后说出个地名，司机定位于本市的一所二本大学。冯俊杰下午四点有课，一般六点下课后悔直接骑车去Eros跳舞。何昶希看了眼时间，倘若运气好，或许能直接在门口将人逮到。

爱的起源不过是感兴趣。对他人燃起情欲后便是好奇，想着搜刮此人的生平资料亲友关系私人信息，若是普通一人，生平琐事到手后不过轻飘飘一两张纸。何昶希拿到属于冯俊杰的那张纸的时候读得很快，很大原因是他觉得无聊，此人并不值得他细读提防。他迅速将他归类——冯俊杰生平无聊且透明，环境平坦单纯，进入Eros不过只是经济所迫罢了。两人在黑暗中相遇，却不是同一类人。

倘若冯俊杰了解了何昶希的全部，他会害怕吗？他会露出兔子一般受惊的表情，随后破门而逃？何昶希先打发司机回去了，他望着三三两两结伴说笑的学生，终于搜索到了自己的目标。冯俊杰将自己裹在厚实的棉袄中，半面脸埋在毛绒围巾里，他怕冷极了，露出的两颗亮晶晶的黑眼睛。

他也看到了何昶希。他小跑到了他的面前，伸手将自己的围巾扯下了些，略显吃惊道：“哎？我记得你！你….你不是那个……”

何昶希笑着盯着冯俊杰，也不提醒，任由对方挠头搜寻着自己仅有的记忆。然而冯俊杰想了一会便轻易放弃了，他无辜地笑了笑，露出了一个浅浅的酒窝。他抱歉道：“你好眼熟啊，我记得好像是在……”

“Eros。”何昶希提醒道。

“啊对！你还把我的脸给磕着了。”冯俊杰想起了当日场景，仿佛自己吃了大亏，不禁有些气鼓鼓的，接着他左右张望着，问，“你是在等我吗？”

此刻的何昶希如同一个大善人，他如同赔罪似的讨好着冯俊杰，点头道：“上次真的抱歉，我送你去Eros吧。”

“好哇，你带车了吗？”

何昶希这才想起来方才自己让司机先走了，自己这半月都随着嘉羿，很少有过单独行动，也没有配司机。虽然车库里停着车，此刻也没开出来。当下场面异常尴尬，何昶希有些不太好意思地说：“我没开车，你一般是怎么去Eros？”

冯俊杰指着学校公交站台旁的一排自行车：“我骑车啊，共享单车，扫码很方便的。”

何昶希愣住了，他有些嫌弃了盯着那排橘色看了半晌后，拿出手机叫了出租车。

抵达Eros下了车后，冯俊杰还礼貌地和何昶希道了声谢，他问对方今夜要不要来看自己跳舞，不要钱的，只需要点一杯酒就可以看他跳一晚。不过现在他不能在外面磨蹭太久，得赶紧进屋化妆更衣，冯俊杰絮絮叨叨地同何昶希说着，惋惜道今晚陌陌不能来跳了，他请了好几天的假，也没人替他，经理要求可严了，所以他这一周多，得顶陌陌的缺。

何昶希当然知晓林陌正躺在病床上，被小畜生整成不知道什么模样。他沉默地听他说着，偶尔回应一两声“嗯”，他陪着冯俊杰走入了后巷的门口，他张口问道：“你要一个人进更衣室吗？”

“今晚就我一个人跳唉，肯定只有我化妆啊。”冯俊杰理所当然道，“不过经理偶尔会进来叫我干事。”

“那我能进去吗？”

“你要进去陪我吗？我不知道经理会不会同意。”

“一会多买点酒说点好话应该就没事了吧。”

冯俊杰笑着打开了后门，说：“那也别喝太醉啊，快点进来吧，我要冻死了。”

他拉起何昶希的手。何昶希穿得并不多，黑衬衫外披了件毛呢风衣，儿时他住在莫斯科郊区的祖父家中，有一项娱乐活动。傍晚日落前他将会被扒光衣服丢进雪地中，让他在整个前院里雪中找到藏好的所有黑色棋子。何昶希冻得双手发抖，浑身一丝温度都没了，双手却依旧在寒雪中探寻着，终于每次都在晚饭前摸遍了十六个黑棋。

他冻得丧失了痛觉，他本该坏掉了，可惜他还活着。何昶希将怀中的棋子送到了祖父跟前，祖父摸了摸他的头，允许他披上了毯子，他夸奖道，好孩子。

冯俊杰穿得又多又蠢，手却冰凉，何昶希穿得少，手心却热得烧人。冯俊杰不禁将对方的手攥紧了些，拉进了更衣室。他又笑，感慨道：“你好暖和啊！”

何昶希看向冯俊杰的视线晦涩且暗沉，他从冯俊杰的手中抽了出来，一把将人压在了更衣室的门上，他心底暗骂一声，盯着那双清亮无知的眼睛。他猛地吻住了他，温热的手探入了冯俊杰的围巾，抚摸着他的后颈，他忽然用了力，如同捏住了猎物的要害。

冯俊杰有些不可思议地睁大眼睛令何昶希舔舐亲吻着，他或是呆了，又或是默认了。何昶希吻得极其认真，他的唇舌展示了一场华丽的演出。他将腿挤入了冯俊杰的双腿之间，一下接一下顶弄着，忽然他将手覆上了对方的下体。

他的唇稍稍离开了些，哑声低笑着：“你硬了啊。”

冯俊杰小口小口地喘着，他的身子瘫在了何昶希的怀里，腿立不起来。何昶希抱着他了冷静了一会后，冯俊杰便将何昶希用力一推，自己躲进里面换衣服去了。

12

倘若林陌知晓现在住着的病房一天需要支付多少费用，他宁愿发着高烧瘸着腿也要爬出医院。嘉羿暗里生意做得多，白日里明面内也投了不少产业，他是这所私人医院的三大股东之一，每年都烧不少钱，医疗设备医护人员均是业内顶尖。可惜林陌昏昏沉沉，不知道自己在这白床上躺了两日，耗的钱几乎值自己跳一个月的舞。

嘉羿拎着纸袋走入病房的时候，林陌刚刚苏醒退烧，他被护士叫起来吃饭。林陌张口往嘴里送着热粥，不知是烫还是嘴巴太小，他喝了半勺便将勺子从口中拿了出来，咽下去后再慢条斯理地喝另半勺。

护士见嘉羿进来了，便嘱咐了两句走出了病房，嘉羿坐在了病床边目不转睛地看着林陌，他像是饶有兴趣，床上人却失去了食欲。林陌将勺子往碗里一摔，后背靠在枕头上，冷漠着一张脸。嘉羿伸手想去探探林陌额头上的烧退了没有，却被林陌一巴掌打了过来：“别碰我！”

“陌陌，还生我的气吗？”被打的嘉羿有些委屈。

林陌翻了个身，背朝着嘉羿，一副懒得和他多啰嗦的态势。嘉羿这次可将他气得不轻。

几日前他从Eros出来上了嘉羿的车，对方的荒淫令他折服。林陌被嘉羿扯下来的领带捆住了双手，他被压在了车窗上，嘉羿将林陌繁琐的裙子一层一层剥落下来，亲吻着他微微冒着汗的肌肤。林陌跳完舞还未喝上一口水，喉咙又干又涩，根本发不出动听的喘息。他从喉咙中硬挤出的呜咽断断续续，嘉羿摸够了林陌后便拉开了自己的拉链，他的性器从黑裤中弹了出来，他塞入林陌紧实的腿间慢慢地蹭着，继续埋首啃咬着对方的后颈。

嘉羿的欲望又硬又热。他许是很会擒拿，林陌双腕上的结打得漂亮却怎么也挣不开。林陌以为嘉羿今晚会放过自己，可还没等缓过神来他忽然被猛地进入，痛得他身子前倾，脸一下撞到了车玻璃上。嘉羿不放过他，一臂紧搂住林陌的腰，愈发激烈地抽插顶弄着。

舒服吗？嘉羿咬着林陌的耳朵。林陌痛得眼冒金星，他咬着牙说：“痛得要死，我一点也不喜欢在车内，我要回家。”

嘉羿动作放温柔了些，他笑：“那我们去你家。”

林陌赶忙摇头，说不可以，今晚家里要来人。Akey最近房子出了些问题，这几日拜托林陌收养自己。

嘉羿捏着林陌的下巴，强迫他转过脸看向自己，他问：“谁啊？男的女的？”

林陌急促地喘着，他高潮的脸上浮现出一丝笑，答道：“是我男友啊。”

嘉羿松开了林陌的下巴，他脸色倏然变得阴沉，伸手掐住了林陌的后颈将他的头颅压死在后座上。嘉羿整个人压在林陌的身上，力道大得令林陌不敢动弹，只能忍耐承受着。为何他人都能轻易对嘉羿产生恐惧与紧张，林陌却不会。林陌生来该是自己的克星吧，即使嘉羿欲将他拢在股掌中，他都能轻易溜走。

啊，他可是女人啊，更准确地说，他有着胜过女人的美丽身子，可惜他却被世俗定义为男人。男人可是烂泥，而他是清水，会从指缝中流逝的。

随着嘉羿抽插频率得加快，林陌被操得惊叫起来。他的呼吸逐渐脱离顶弄的节奏，他想稍微动弹半分，却发觉自己被绑得死紧，他的血液会停滞，骨头会坏死，幽闭空间内恐怕会过度呼吸窒息而亡。难以言喻的恐惧和不安涌上了林陌的大脑，他回头用那双含泪的眸子看向嘉羿，渴求着一丝怜悯，可惜黑暗中的嘉羿并不看他。

嘉羿终于射了。大股的热流涌进了林陌的巢穴，嘉羿将性器埋在了林陌的后穴中许久后，松开了对方手腕上的领带，他终于舍得从他的身上起来了。林陌被操坏了，他呈现出的姿势如木偶般得僵硬，他不再是一个活人。

等两人的呼吸都平复下来，林陌缓缓地支撑起了身体，他膝盖之下没有了丝毫感觉，全麻痹了。他缓慢且狼狈地捡起衣服准备穿上，却被嘉羿伸手抢了过去。嘉羿的胳膊越过林陌打开了那边的车门，他冷漠地命令道：“下去。”

林陌尚未清醒，他视线还不对焦，迷惑着看向嘉羿。嘉羿又重复了一遍：“下去！”

深夜并没有多少行人，路边静悄悄的，车辆鲜少。林陌不反抗也不回应，咬着牙赤裸着身体立刻走下了嘉羿的车。橙暖色的灯光照在他白皙的脊背上，如同为他披上了一条若有若无的薄纱。车窗缓缓降下，嘉羿看着走到路边坐下，环抱着膝盖冻得瑟瑟发抖的林陌，问道：“你真的有男友吗？”

林陌昂起头来看向他，他哈出的气息变成了一团又一团的白雾，他扬起的下颌线凌冽优美，刚刚情欲覆盖下的粉红被寒冷抹消殆尽。林陌的睫毛细微地颤动着，像是忍着哭，面上却是笑。他说：“不论我有没有男友，你都管不着我的。”

嘉羿冷着脸升起了车上，他对司机说，走吧。

他望着后视镜内渐行渐远的身影逐渐消失在自己的视野。然而当司机行过三个街区后，嘉羿忽然发疯似的锤着后座，他吼道：“快回去！快点！”

司机吓得立刻掉头冲回到原来那条街道，车还未停稳，嘉羿便猛地打开车门匆匆忙忙地往林陌身边跑去。他脱下外套将浑身冰凉的林陌裹着抱了起来，怀中人冻昏了过去，恍惚之间却仍然能感知到温度，林陌将脸往嘉羿的怀中更蹭了几分，喉咙含糊不清地说着什么。

嘉羿抱着他上了车，他盯着那张洁净的脸，忽然有些想哭。怀中的他逐渐暖和，额头却烫得吓人。嘉羿丝毫使不出平日里能让人捏坏的力度，他虔诚谨慎地捧着林陌，如同小心翼翼地端着一颗已经破碎却勉强黏合的真心。他痛恨着自己方才无由的怒火。

林陌醒来的时候，身上已经换上了病人服，躺在了洁净奢侈的病房内。他的后穴上了药，炎症已经褪去，左手正在打点滴。他看着身旁如同做错了事等待着责罚的嘉羿，不耐烦地转过了头。他恨他的肆意，又恨自己为何像是离不开他了。林陌不是他的所有品，却任由嘉羿糟蹋着。

嘉羿站了起来，他贴近了林陌，小声地说着“对不起”。他又哄他，说自己给林陌带了礼物，求林陌原谅自己。林陌小命差点没了，他记仇，一时半会怒火正旺，他冷言冷语赶嘉羿离开。

嘉羿委屈极了，却只能低声道歉：“以后我不会这样对你的，你不想告诉我你家在哪，我就不会去找，以后我想怎么样对我都可以，我不会生你的气。”

林陌将枕头盖在耳朵上，说：“我想睡觉。”

“那我走啦，等明天我再来看你。”嘉羿舍不得地多看了林陌两眼，“或者你想见我的时候给我打电话。”

林陌含糊着“嗯”了一声便没了后文。

病房终于关上了，林陌见嘉羿离开后便立刻坐起了身，他的目光定在了床边的纸袋上。袋上耀眼的Logo他从来只是听过，甚至连走入店中的勇气都没有，他太容易露怯了。林陌拿了起来掀开了纸盒，里面是一条折好的裙子，他惊讶着抚摸过平滑的裙身和刺绣的领扣，做工精致奢华，他欣喜得心脏砰砰直跳。

这是一条真正属于他的白裙。或许他穿上它后，无人敢命他立在钢管旁再跳一曲艳舞，众生只会震撼地睁大了眼睛，卑微地俯首称臣，林陌将会在这些鞠躬哈腰之人的脊背上踏过。

不，他或许该将这条裙子卖掉，他还要还债的。林陌猛地收回了手，左看右看自己是否方才污染褶皱了这片洁白。他的父亲又欠了新债务，又催命似的叫他赶紧帮自己还上钱，母亲躲着不敢联系自己，生怕被父亲拖累。

林陌将纸盒盖上放入了袋子，心动须臾便成了心死。

TBC.


End file.
